Black Canary
by Miss Mila
Summary: After Tonks and Remus break up, Tonks changes, for the worse. Remus bumps into her and realizes his mistakes. Can he be her knight in shining armor once again? I'm not good at summaries! Please R&R. Rating for safety.


A/n: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, places, etc, all that's mine is the plot.

Remus/ Tonks

Remus Lupin shivered. It was a particularly cold winter this year, and his shabby coat wasn't really up for it. He trudged through the snow a found a light in the distance. He was almost at his destination: The Clover Head. It was a local pub. Nice, cozy…warm. Perfect for cold nights like this when he just wanted to think. Remus reached the bar and opened the door.

True. It was filled with smoke, and the smell of alcohol was a bit strong, but the people were very friendly, and he and the bartender went way back.

Remus had a lot to think about. Tonks, the Order, Harry and his safety, his idiocy, Tonks. It was too much for one wizard to handle sometimes. He envied the stupid character in the stupid muggle book without a heart. Life would be easier without one.

" 'Lo Remus. Rough night?" The bartender, Tim, asked as he filled up a glass and sent it down to one of the regulars.

Remus nodded. "Firewhiskey please." He said as he slid him a few sickles. Tim handed him a glass of the orange liquid. Remus continued to think as he slowly drank the warm drink.

However, whooping from the billiard game in the corner interrupted his thinking. Remus' mouth turned down in a frown as he realized who was playing. Tonks. His Tonks. Or she used to be.

The breakup had changed her. Boy had it changed her. Ever since he left. She was no longer the pink-haired bouncy young woman he knew and loved. She changed completely. Her hair was short and spiky, jet black. Her eyes were a dark, cold gray-almost black. She had a smirk on her face, and she resembled the Black side of her family. Even her clothes had changed. She was now wearing black skinny jeans, and knee high black leather boots. She had on a tight black tank top and a leather jacket. The look didn't fit her at all.

She was winning. The game. She twirled the pool stick in her slender fingers, lining up for the next shot. From the cheers heard, it was clear she had won. She abandoned the pool players and sat next to Remus. He tensed.

"Timothy darling, Firewhiskey please." She drawled. Remus winced. Her voice had a sharp edge to it. It, like the rest of her, was Black.

She took a cigarette out of her pocket and flicked it. It lit. "Cigarette?" She offered, knowing that he didn't smoke. Knowing that _she _didn't smoke. Remus shook his head. "Suit yourself." She said with a sniff. She held the cigarette in her fingers and held it up to her mouth, blowing out perfect rings of smoke when she exhaled. This was met with many appreciative cheers from the men.

Remus couldn't stand to see her like this. "Nymphadora-"

"We're past that Lupin. Its Tonks." She said, not turning her head in his direction. She then took her mug of Firewhiskey and drained it, motioning for another. Nymphadora was what he was allowed to call her, before.

Remus sighed sadly. "Tonks."

She turned and glared at him. "Yes?" Her voice was a deadly calm. She was shoving down her emotions, just like the Blacks.

"Look Tonks, I'm sorry-"

"Look Lupin. I don't want to hear your apologies. What good is it if you'll just leave me again?" She sneered, sadness in her eyes. But that emotion was shoved down as well. She stood up and threw a few Sickles on the counter, turning to leave. Without turning back, she addressed him. " Lupin, I don't know what you're doing here, but obviously this bar isn't big enough for the two of us." She paused and turned around sharply. " I've been stupid. And naïve. Maybe you were right. Maybe I am too young. I waited for you like a little schoolgirl. Hoped you would come back. Which you did, only to leave again. And I've, I've had _enough." _There was no emotion in her voice, and with that, she walked out.

In a spur of the moment, Gryffindor type thing, Remus ran after her and grabbed her hand.

"Lupin. Let me go." She whispered. She was cracking. Remus led her to a secluded bench and sat her down. He kneeled down in front of her.

"Nymphadora, I don't know- I can't-"

"Can't _what _Remus?!" She said, Black façade breaking. "Live without me, _be _without me? Well perhaps you should of considered that before you left! Remus… you don't know how this feels! Merlin Remus, you don't know. The man- the man I _love, _the man I _need _left me. Look at me! I look like Bellatrix! I can't. Honestly. I can't do this." She said, tears falling down her face. She was trembling.

Remus' heart broke as he watched her. He stood up and sat next to her, pulling her into his chest. He stroked her hair and held her close.

"Merlin Nym. I've been a prat. But you have to understand. I'm…scared. I don't want to bring a werewolf into this world. But I can't do anything without you either. If you let me stay, I'll never leave you again."

Tonks was still shaking in his arms. "Please Remus. If you're making promises, make them ones you can keep."

Remus picked her head up. His hand cupped her chin. He kissed her deeply. Tonks melted into the kiss. She pulled closer to him. The he surprised her. He went back to kneeling in front of her. "Love, I don't have a ring yet, but I want you to know that I _am _serious. Will you, Nymphadora Tonks, marry me, Remus Lupin?"

Tonks grinned and jumped into his arms, knocking him back in the snow. Her hair and eyes changed rapidly (pink and violet respectively). She kissed him. A deep chuckle escaped Remus' lips.

"Is that a yes?"

"YES!" She said kissing him again.

"Not here Tonks." Remus said chuckling again. He helped her up. " And don't ever scare me like that again. You know, Sirius used to love muggle comic books. Especially one about the Black Canary. Gosh you looked just like her. I hated her."

Nymphadora smiled innocently. " Sirius might have mentioned that. Glad I pulled it off."

"You knew?"

"Knew what?" She asked, eyes innocent, too innocent.

"_You knew that I would come back? _I didn't even know!"

Nymphadora just smiled and kissed him again. "A little birdy told me."

_Black Canary_

a/n : So, what did you think? I'm a new author on this site, so reviews are greatly appreciated! Besides, you review mine, I'll review yours. So please, good review, bad review, just leave something so I know how I'm doing. Thanks a bunch! Mila


End file.
